The New Heroes
The New Heroes is the first story arc in 'Dark Hero '''series. The next arc was The Ultimate Traitor. This arc's main antagonist was Black Devil. Plot The plot opens with the Legend of the Old Heroes being told to a 4 year-old Alexander Von Darkeye by his mother Hopeaalaa Von Darkeye as a bedtime story and Alex says that he plans on becoming a greater hero than his father Jagorkon Von Darkeye and his grandfather Kunchong in the future and Hopeaalaa says that heroes don't become true heroes by just defeating evil and Alex asks what that they also need and Hopeaalaa says that to become a better hero than others is to find people to care about and Alex says that he's already learned and Hopeaalaa just smiles and kisses Alex goodnight and leaves him in his room and Alex falls asleep. Alex is then awakened from a lot of mysterious sounds coming from the hall and Alex jumps out of bed to investigate and finds Devilok and Alex's father Jagorkon facing each other and Devilok notices Alex and attempts to kill him until Hopeaalaa steps in and blasts Devilok through a wall with a light charge before he can kill Alex. Jagorkon says that Alex and Hopeaalaa have to escape and Alex asks whats going on and Hopeaalaa tries to comfort Alex until Devilok appears and summons the Flames of Evil and they restrain both Hopeaalaa and Jagorkon and Alex is paralysed with fear and then Devilok returns and begins to speak about a prophecy and how Alex will be the one to kill him and Alex is confused and both Hopeaalaa and Jagorkon try to turn Devilok's attention away from Alex and onto them but he yells at them to shut up and he makes an example of Hopeaalaa and he transforms his arm into a blade and impales Hopeaalaa through the chest and rips out her heart and Alex is traumatised and Jagorkon is enraged and he unleashes his Halloween and breaks free and unleashes an fury of Demon Energy upon Black Devil and he sends Devilok flying all the way out of the galaxy and Alex faints and the story takes a pause. After 2 years in the Northern Palace of Royalty, the 6 Heroes have decided to have a reunion with each other and in the palace, the Northern Royal Family is awaiting them and a 5 year-old Risa Loverose is in the gardens nervous about meeting the heroes and their children and then her mother Bethalia Loverose arrives and asks Risa whats her problem and Risa says she's nervous and she doesn't want to look silly in front of them. Bethalia comforts Risa and says that she's the most beautiful girl that ever lived (and that is confirmed to be a fact) and she will undoubtedly leave a good first impression and she then squeezes Risa's breast and comments on how large they are and Risa screams in embarrassment. In the waiting room, Risa's older twin-sister Cassandra "Cassie" Loverose is waiting for them and she greets her mother and sister for finally arriving and says that she can sense the Von Darkeye family has arrived and the doors to the room open and Alex's step-mother Blasphema Von Darkeye appears and greets them and she then calls her daughter, Alex's 3 year-old half-sister Vespari Von Darkeye arrives and she greets them in a very immature fashion. Then the Omegadragon Family, who is the Royal family of the Western Kingdom arrives with David Omegadragon and his youngest daughter Raikay Omegadragon appears and the three of them are happy to see each other. Risa then introduces herself to Vespari and she sticks out her hand to shake Vespari's, but Vespari asks why Risa has long dark purple hair instead and tries she to pull it off Risa's head for a closer look, despite Risa's objections and Raikay hits Vespari off of Risa. Then the people in the room hear something and they look up to see that two people are flying above the palace and Blasphema and David realise its Alex and David's oldest son and Alex's best friend Adam Omegadragon. Bethalia then calls for her butler Deacon to get them to land and an elderly man speeds into the room and jumps into the air and flicks Alex into the palace and grabs Adam and grounds them. Alex gets out of the rubble and says hi to Raikay as he gets out of the rubble and Adam says hello to Vespari but she then jumps onto Alex and hugs him violently. Risa then tries to introduce herself to Alex, and gets a warm feeling towards him, but Alex isn't fazed and asks Blasphema who Risa is by calling her "Rabbit", annoying her and she gets into a fight with Alex and Cassie chats with Adam. Then the king of the Southern Kingdom, Kores Starangel arrives with his only son Leo Starangel and reconciles with the others and Leo introduces himself to Alex, Adam, Risa, Cassie and Vespari and Cassie gets smitten by Leo's good looks and Vespari falls head over heels for him and Alex, Risa and Adam becomes friends with Leo. Then Kores begins to judge the children but Bethalia says that that is a bad idea but he ignores her and calls Vespari weak, Raikay predictable, Adam dumb, Cassie slow, Risa useless and Alex nothing. Alex is angered by Kores and insults Kores back and he is angered by this and tries to hit Alex but then Vespari hits Kores in the face with a brick and Kores attempts to hit Vespari but Blasphema defends the children and then calls Kores he should be ashamed of himself for leaving Orchid and putting his trust in Rose and Kores is disgusted and leaves and tries to take Leo but he says he will remain in the Northern Kingdom and join Orchid and then return to the Southern Kingdom to change it and Kores leaves in shame and slams the doors behind him. The adults reconcile while the children play in the gardens. Bethalia asks Blasphema about where she thinks Jagorkon has gone because on the day that Vespari was born, Jagorkon had disappeared without a trace and Blasphema says that they still haven't found any clues about Jagorkon's disappearance and David asks Bethalia if Alex is really "him" and Blasphema answers but she is cut off and we are taken to the children. Risa plays tag with Vespari while Cassie, Adam, Raikay and Alex speak with Leo about his father. Leo says that the Southern Kingdom has become a very unfortunate place as the rich are powerful and the poor die suffering and he plans on changing the kingdom and making a world where poverty becomes a fading memory, impressing Alex. Adam says that they should say their big dreams and Cassie calls Risa and Vespari and tells them Adam's idea and they become interested and they ask Vespari to go first. Vespari's dream is to become rich and famous and to become the most powerful woman that ever lived and the others are surprised by this and its Cassie's turn. Cassie says that she plans to become a smart woman and make the impossible, like a time machine and Adam is interested and they say its his turn and he begins. Adam plans on becoming an Eclipsing Destroyer and the greatest king that ever lived and Alex says that he's going to support his dream and then they ask what Risa's dream is and she says that she plans on finding her true love, although they aren't very impressed and pretend to be and than they ask Alex. Alex reveals he plan to become a greater hero than his father and grandfather and find his father and also avenge his mother by killing Black Devil. Risa, Cassie and Leo are shocked when Alex mentions Black Devil and they ask what he was like and Alex reveals that Black Devil was evil enough to make him a person's worst nightmare forever and when they met, Black Devil murdered Alex's mother Hopeaalaa because she tried to save Alex and he isn't going to stop until he kills Black Devil and finally put his mother to rest in peace, knowing her son is safe for good and they all say they will help him fulfil his dream and Alex then reveals his other dream is to get a kingdom and Adam jokes that his kingdom will be better and the two of them begin arguing. After hours, it is now nighttime and the others should head home and when Blasphema and David walk over to take their children home, Alex asks if they can spend the night in the palace and Blasphema and David reluctantly agree and Bethalia is thrilled with the idea of a sleepover at her palace and all the children jump about in excitement. In Risa and Cassie's room, Risa is still awake and can't get Alex out of her head and then she hears sobbing coming from outside her room and she investigates and follows the sobbing to the palace's living room and finds Alex on the sofa crying onto a picture of his mother and Risa sits next to Alex and comforts him and she places Alex on her lap and she realises she has fallen for Alex and they both fall asleep. In the middle of the night, Blasphema and Bethalia have left their rooms to go to the toilet and they find Alex and Risa asleep on the sofa with Alex lying on Risa's lap and her hand in his hair and the two of them are pleased that their getting along and Bethalia asks Blasphema how she and Jagorkon ended up with each other and she says that after Hopeaalaa had died Blasphema explains that a month after when Black Devil attacked and killed Hopeaalaa, Alex and Jagorkon had become shells of their old-selves as Jagorkon would barely speak and Alex was turned mute for this and then Blasphema had noticed and decided to move in and she found Alex in his room staring at a picture of his mother and then Jagorkon finds Blasphema and tries to make her leave and then she tells him to help Alex cope with his mother's death, and Jagorkon freezes and faints. Blasphema then takes Jagorkon to his room and places him on his bed and cares for him until Alex enters it and then Blasphema comforts him and then Alex says that he "just wants to cry" and Blasphema realises that Alex misses his mother that he wants to mourn her but can't make himself and Blasphema tells him that Hopeaalaa won't leave him and "she is in here with you" says Blasphema after pointing to his heart and Alex begins crying and then Jagorkon awakens and Alex begs for a hug from his father and Jagorkon hugs Alex and they begin crying for Hopeaalaa and Blasphema smiles at them. Then after another month, Blasphema and Jagorkon have started a romantic relationship and Alex gets a motherly feeling from Blasphema and then while Alex sleeps, Jagorkon and Blasphema have sex. Then the next month, Blasphema and Jagorkon wed and Alex begins calling Blasphema his mother and Jagorkon whispers that she's "earned" the title and the three embrace. Then after another month, Blasphema tells Jagorkon she's pregnant and they tell Alex and he is excited with having a sister. On the day Blasphema is due to give birth, Alex wonders what the baby will be called if its a boy or a girl and Blasphema then tells him that she and Jagorkon have decided to ask him to name the baby and Alex decides to think until Blasphema's water breaks and Alex sprouts his wings for the first time and flies Blasphema to a hospital and he crashes into and empty room and puts Blasphema onto the bed and calls the doctors and he waits outside. Alex paces thinking about when the baby is born and then a man and a young girl and a boy arrive and they ask Alex if he's Blasphema's step-son and Alex confirms this and asks who they are and they say they are David Omegadragon, a 6-year old Adam and Raikay Omegadragon and Alex realises that David is one of the 6 Heroes and then they hear Blasphema scream and Raikay faints. Alex runs in with the others and they see Blasphema with a baby Vespari in her arms. ''(Note: This is in the future and the events to come before will be written) Risa, Cassie, Vespari, Raikay, Oksini are sent to the Females Detention Room and are awaiting Professor Elizzy Fracas and Raikay teases Risa about her punishment as she got into trouble the most and Risa tries not to care but she can't stop thinking about a horrifying punishment about to dished out to her. Elizzy arrives and introduces herself and she then summons a desk and she asks for Risa to put her hands on it and Risa does but then snakes burst out and restrain her hands and Elizzy asks for Vespari to remove Risa's panties and, despite Risa's chagrin, enthusiastically pulls Risa's skirt, stockings and panties off and Elizzy begins spanking Risa with a whip. Category:Arc Category:First Category:Main Story